disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two
Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two is the upcoming sequel to the video game Epic Mickey. It was announced on August 27, 2011, when Disney marketing polls revealed four potential covers and some working titles. The game features co-op, with Mickey and Oswald. The game was officially announced for a Fall 2012 release window on December 29, 2011 and will appear on multiple consoles and a PC version is also being developement. A separate Epic Mickey game for the Nintendo 3DS has also been confirmed; it is titled Epic Mickey: Power of Illusion and is being developed by Dreamrift instead of Junction Point. Unlike the first game, Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two '' will feature full voice-acting and original songs written by Jim Dooley and Mark Himilstein. Warren Spector has announced a release date of September 26, 2012 for Europe, and November 18, 2012 for the United States. Story The game is set some time after the original Epic Mickey. The Mad Doctor, whom Mickey defeated in the first game, mysteriously returns to the Wasteland, despite having been supposedly blown up in the first game. He claims to have realized the error of his ways and offers to work with Oswald the Lucky Rabbit and the other residents of Wasteland to repair the damage recently caused by earthquakes in order to make amends. Giving him the benefit of the doubt, Oswald agrees. However, not long after accepting the Mad Doctor's help, the Wasteland begins to suffer even more damage than before. Becoming suspicious that the Mad Doctor is not keeping his part of the bargain, Gremlin Gus, Oswald's friend and advisor, and Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend, decide to contact Mickey Mouse, who saved the Wasteland in the first game, to ask for his help. They do so, and Mickey, climbing through the same mirror that he ventured through in the first game, retrieves his magical paint-and-thinner-spraying paintbrush from Yen Sid's workshop, after having it confiscated at the end of the first Epic Mickey. With Gus's help, Mickey returns to the Wasteland to assist in uncovering the truth behind the Mad Doctor's supposed reformation, teaming up with Oswald along the way. The two later discover that the Mad Doctor has been using his offer of help as a premise to release his new creations, "Blotworx" (a mixture of the Blotlings and Beetleworx from the original Epic Mickey), into the Wasteland. Realising his mistake, Oswald proceeds to assist Mickey in taking down the Mad Doctor once again. Gameplay In ''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two, Mickey will be able to use his paintbrush from the first game, and can still use paint and thinner. Oswald is armed with a remote control that has the power to command electricity. Oswald's other powers are the use of his ears as a helicopter to float and to remove his arm and use it as a boomerang to get items or hit things. The game will be like a musical in which songs and music will change based on whether gamers prompt Mickey to be well-mannered or mischievous. Oswald is controlled by either another player or running as an NPC. Also, the camera controls are changed. Cartoons Featured as Transition Levels *The Old Mill Features *All in-game characters - most notably Oswald The Lucky Rabbit whose voice will be heard for the first time ever - are fully voiced by the official voice actors of those characters. *Players will experience Disney's forgotten characters and attractions in all-new levels (including one based on Frontierland) and further explore levels from the original Disney Epic Mickey game (such as OsTown), but now changed, impacted by world-changing events that have shaken Wasteland apart. *New 2D levels based on classic Disney animated films and shorts will offer compelling puzzle-based, platforming gameplay. *Players will enjoy an original game story co-written by award-winning American comic book writer, Marv Wolfman, and Junction Point. *The storyline will feature a variety of new and returning characters that will further immerse players in Disney's rich history while adversaries familiar and new will challenge players. Confirmed Cast *Bret Iwan - Mickey Mouse *Frank Welker - Oswald the Lucky Rabbit *Cary Elwes - Gremlin Gus *Dave Wittenberg - The Mad Doctor *Mike Himselstein - Yen Sid *Bill Farmer - Animatronic Goofy *Tony Anselmo - Animatronic Donald *Tress MacNeille - Animatronic Daisy Production First Announcement During a survey, a question was asked. It said this: "Now we would like to show you a few more packages for the Disney Epic Mickey 2 video game. Please indicate which package design makes you most interested in purchasing Disney Epic Mickey 2." "Secret" Project In issue #276 of ''Nintendo Power'' Magazine, the game was hinted at in the end of the issue as they said that in the next issue, they would feature a look at "a top-secret title that promises to make your head spin" (Referring to Oswald's "Helicopter Ears"). It was eventually revealed that Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two actually was the "Secret" Project. Confirmation On March 21, 2012, the game and its official title was confirmed by Warren Spector and acclaimed IGN game unit. It has been confirmed that Ortensia, Gremlin Gus, The Mad Doctor, Pete, Animatronic Goofy, Yen Sid, and the Magic Brooms from Fantasia will appear. Frontierland and some other new worlds will also be added to the Wasteland. In the GameTrailers TV episode that aired March 23, 2012, all new gameplay and story elements were premiered. According to Spector, this story revolves around the return of The Mad Doctor who claims he's reformed and wants to rejoin Oswald's forces. Oswald, overjoyed with the return of his friend, accepts him with open arms. However, the citizens of the Wasteland feel reluctant to the whole thing. To see if the Doctor is legit, they call on Mickey. Strangely, earthquakes begin to occur all over Wasteland leaving Mickey to feel a lot more suspicious about the Doctor. Also revealed were new areas to be visited including Mickey's room in the real Disney world and Yen Sid's studies which were only seen in the previous game's opening and ending cinematics. The returning areas of Wasteland such as Mean Street and Ostown will be revamped. As said before, the game features full voice acting with Oswald being voiced by Disney veteran Frank Welker who performed Oswald's grunts and sound effects in the first game. The original game's narrator Yen Sid will be voiced by Mike Himselstein who is also writing the lyrics for the game's musical numbers. The total amount of songs that will be in the game is currently unknown. However, according to Spector, there will be "at least five songs". There is also a new way to travel through Wasteland alongside the 2D cartoon portals. Players now travel underground where forgotten Disney memorabilia of classic characters like Chip 'n' Dale and Toby Tortoise are stored. A new army has risen in the Wastelands too, a curious hybrid of Blotlings and Beetleworx known as Blotworx. How exactly this new species came about is all part of the mystery surrounding the sequel's story. Gallery 2a67f7aa6bea49c6f594241f6401ca02a5b0079c.jpg|Mickey painting in a Toon-House. (Notice the picture of Mickey kissing Minnie). 96feacd4-6049-4d30-bb12-6899892bd609.jpg|Mickey and Oswald attacking a blotling. 2286bed5-61ad-40eb-969f-2a7d13a04fbf.jpg|Mickey with a strange, mysterious mirror. DEM2_Shaking_Hands_final_sm.jpg|Promotional art of Mickey and Oswald teaming up to save the Wasteland. concept art EM2.jpg|''Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two'' concept art. Oswald Remote.jpg|Real Oswald Remote. oswald remote 2.jpg|Oswald with his remote. partners statue EM2.jpg|Concept art showing Walt Disney holding Mickey and Oswald's hands. Em2 Oswald Mickey.jpg|Mickey and Oswald with their "Weapons". Ostown Em2.jpg|Ostown, as it appears in the game. Img 2957.jpg|Artwork for the game's Frontierland section. External links *Disney sketches sequel to 'Epic Mickey' video game *Epic Mickey Sequel To Address The “Mistakes” Of The First – And Make Disney History With Frank Welker *Story opening. (Epic Mickey 2: The Power of Two Hands On) *Pre-order for Wii, XBox 360, and PS3 *Eu release date and PC version: Category:Upcoming Category:Mickey Mouse video games Category:Wii games Category:Epic Mickey Category:PlayStation 3 games Category:XBox 360 games Category:2012 video games